One Day?
by Kyuhyun Zone
Summary: "Aku hanyalah sebuah bintang, yang turut menangis saat melihatmu menangis. Yang selalu memperhatikanmu dari atas langit. Aku hanya ingin memberikan apa yang kau inginkan. Hingga aku merelakan hidupku sebagai bintang, agar aku bisa menggapaimu. Choi Siwon, aku hanya sebuah bintang yang mencintaimu." A story about WONKYU/GS/ Chapter 2 is UP! -summary change-
1. Chapter 1

**One Day?**

**Cast : **

**# Choi Siwon**

**# Cho Kyuhyun**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik saya! Udah segitu ajaaa ^_^ kkk~**

**Warning : Genderswitch! (As and will always :p) / Typo(s) / aneh / gak masuk akal / gaje / dan masih banyak kejelekan-kejelekan lainnya. **

**Summary : Siwon, remaja yatim piatu berusia 17 tahun yang telah kehilangan arti sebuah "cinta". Setiap malam ia selalu berdo'a, di bawah hamparan langit indah dengan sang rembulan dan bintang sebagai penghiasnya,meminta hadirnya sebuah cinta. Hingga seorang yeoja cantik hadir dalam kehidupannya. Membuatnya merasakan apa itu cinta. Namun bagaimana jika cinta itu hanya berlaku dalam satu hari? A story about Wonkyu/GS**

**Length : 1 of ?**

**Genre : Romance / fantasy**

**.**

**.**

**~~ The story is begin!~**

**.**

**.**

Angin malam berhembus lembut, mengiringi sinar rembulan indah dengan sinar yang terpancar jelas dari balik langit hitam di atas sana. Bintang-bintang bertaburan, memancarkan sinar tak kalah indahnya dari sang rembulan. Menambah kesan artistic pada langit hitam yang menaunginya.

Menghadirkan sebuah ketenangan bagi tiap pasang mata yang melihatnya di malam pertengahan bulan maret ini. Tak terkecuali dengan seorang namja berpostur tubuh tinggi tegap dengan syal yang melilit lehernya.

Namja dengan balutan syal birunya itu terlihat tengah memandang langit. Membidik sinar rembulan dan bintang-bintang yang menghiasinya dengan kedua manik beriris hitam miliknya. Bunyi decitan ayunan yang digerakkan olehnya di taman kecil pusat kota terdengar jelas. Melingkupi kesunyian yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Waktu yang sangat tepat bagi tiap manusia yang bernafas untuk merehatkan tubuhnya sejenak, sebelum melakukan aktivitas kembali esok hari. Namun namja dengan dimple smile indah yang menghiasi wajahnya itu, terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatannya saat ini.

Sesekali ia menghembuskan nafas pelan, menghasilkan sebuah uap putih kasat mata. Dengan senyuman indahnya, ia menatap hamparan langit luas di atasnya. Perlahan senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya berubah, menampilkan kembali wajah datar yang selama ini telah menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Tuhan~ Apa kau benar-benar ada?" Kalimat pertama yang diucapkannya setelah sepersekian menit lamanya ia terdiam.

"Apa kau mendengarku? Aku..Aku kesepian…" Wajahnya tertunduk. Berusaha menahan bludakan air mata yang hendak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Malam ini, entah malam yang keberapa, air matanya kembali tumpah begitu saja. Selalu seperti ini. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Setiap malam, setelah orang tuanya pergi meninggalkannya karena sebuah kecelakaan maut, saat ia masih menginjak usia 7 tahun, namja berlesung pipi itu selalu menangis. Selalu. Tak ada satu malampun yang terlewat untuk mengeluarkan bulir bening dari pelupuk indahnya. Di taman ini, ya taman kenangan, tempat satu-satunya dimana ia pernah merasakan dan mengerti apa itu artinya 'bahagia'.

Choi Siwon, remaja berusia 17 tahun yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 Senior High School, selalu menghabiskan waktu malamnya di taman kecil sederhana di belakang apartemen kecilnya. Setelah seharian melakukan berbagai aktivitas yang begitu sangat melelahkan dan menyita waktu. Bagaimana tidak? Selain menuntut ilmu, ia juga harus bekerja demi menyambung kehidupannya.

Ya, usai pulang sekolah, ia menjadi guru privat. Mengajar di beberapa rumah. Dan malamnya, ia bekerja sebagai penjaga toko di sebuah supermarket. Membuat kehidupannya terasa hambar dan monoton. Kepribadiannya yang cenderung introvert membuat dirinya sama sekali tak mempunyai teman dekat. Alasannya? Karena dia terlalu sibuk memikirkan bagaimana ia akan hidup esok hari.

Hidup sebatang kara di dunia yang sangat keras ini bukanlah perkara mudah. Kau harus berusaha sendiri untuk melanjutkan hidupmu. Tak ada tempat bersandar. Tak ada curahan kasih sayang. Tak ada rasa nyaman yang didapatkan. Seperti itulah yang dirasakan seorang Choi Siwon. Hidup terasa sangat keras baginya. Hambar dan juga monoton. Tak ada ekspresi yang mampu diukirnya. Hanya tatapan datar yang selalu terpancar tatkala ia bertemu dengan orang lain.

"Aku kesepian~ Tak pernahkah Kau berfikir untuk mengembalikan kehidupanku? Mengembalikan cintaku, Tuhan?"

"Apa itu cinta? Apa itu kasih sayang? Mengapa tak sedikitpun kau memberikannya? Mengapa Tuhan?" Siwon menghela nafas dalam. Matanya memerah sempurna. Lagi-lagi hal yang sama kembali ditanyakan pada Sang Pemilik Alam.

Namja dengan balutan jaket abunya itu kembali menengadah. Memandang sang rembulan yang bersinar dengan indahnya. "Apa salahku? Tak bisakah kau memberiku cinta? Tak bisakah Tuhan? Hanya sebentar saja. Ijinkan aku merasakan apa itu cinta, apa itu kasih sayang? Tak bolehkah aku iri pada yang lain, Tuhan? Mengapa hidup terasa sangat tak adil bagiku?"

"Aku kesepian Tuhan~ Tak bisakah kau mengabulkan perimintaanku? Biarkan aku merasakan cinta"

"Bahkan jika hanya 1 hari, tolong berikan aku cinta~" Siwon kembali menundukkan wajahnya. mengepalkan kedua tangannya, hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya terlihat memutih. Air mata menetes membasahi tangannya yang terkepal. Hatinya pilu, rasa kesepian yang teramat dalam sudah terlalu sering melandanya.

Kalimat do'a dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukannya tiap malam adalah kalimat terpanjang yang ia ucapkan. Kalimat terpanjang? Ya, dalam sehari dapat terhitung dengan jari seberapa banyak Siwon membuka mulutnya. Kecuali saat mengajar, itupun biasanya ia hanya mengajar melalui sebuah tulisan.

Do'a dan pertanyaan yang sama selalu ia ucapkan tanpa henti tiap malam. Dan tanpa ia sadari, sebuah bintang terang yang bersinar gemerlap di atas sana, terlihat jatuh. Seolah lari dari tempatnya. Angin yang bersemilir lembut dengan segera menerpa tubuhnya.

.

.

**~(^_^)~ One Day? **

**.**

**.**

Mentari pagi bersinar terang, beranjak naik dari tempat peraduannya. Perlahan cahaya yang dipancarkannya menelusup masuk melalui celah-celah tirai jendela kamar seorang namja yang terlihat masih bergelut nyaman dengan selimut tebalnya. Manik milik namja dengan nama lengkap 'Choi Siwon' itu terlihat mengerjap berulang kali, kala sinar mentari yang menelusup masuk, berhasil menerpa wajahnya. Mencoba membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retinanya.

Tangannya ia gerakkan, guna meregangkan otot-otot yang terasa kaku. Kemudian tangannya beranjak mengucek kedua matanya. "Eungghhh~" Lenguhan kecil terdengar dari mulutnya. Matanya terpejam, merasakan sensasi hangat sinar mentari yang menyelusup masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Perlahan ia kembali membuka matanya.

"Eh…..?" Matanya terlihat membulat sempurna, kala berhasil membidik sesosok yeoja dengan balutan dress putihnya yang tengah duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dengan mengukir sebuah senyuman indah. Membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat cepat.

"Si—siapa kau?" Siwon sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya.

Yeoja dengan balutan dress putih polos indahnya itu hanya tersenyum, kemudian menyibak selimut yang membalut tubuh sang namja.

"Ap—apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Siwon lagi, membuat yeoja bersurai brunette indah terurainya itu menatapnya intens.

Yeoja itu terlihat mengulurkan tangannya. "Cho Kyuhyun." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri, membuat Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Si—siapa kau?"

"Cho Kyuhyun."

"Cho Kyuhyun siapa?"

Karena tak mendapatkan respon untuk uluran tangannya, yeoja berparas cantik itu beranjak naik ke atas ranjang milik Siwon. Membuat jantung namja dengan joker smilenya itu berdentum semakin tak karuan. Terang saja, baru kali ini ada seorang yeoja yang masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Bahkan berani-beraninya menyusup ke dalam kamarnya? Hey, siapa yeoja itu?

"Ka—kau mau apa?" Tanya Siwon dengan telunjuk yang mengarah pada tubuh sang yeoja.

Tanpa sedikitpun merespon pertanyaan Siwo, Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan tubuhnnya. Menggenggam jari telunjuk Siwon yang terulur ke arahnya. Ia kecup singkat jari telunjuk itu, kemudian beranjak mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Siwon yang masih mematung di tempatnya. "Choi Siwon-ssi, aku akan melayanimu satu hari penuh!" Ucapnya tepat di telinga Siwon, membuat bulu roma namja berperawakan tinggi itu berdiri seketika.

Siwon tersentak kaget. "Da—darimana kau tau namaku?"

"Itu tidak penting, yang penting aku akan melayanimu hari ini."

"Me—melayaniku?" Matanya kian membulat sempurna kala mendengar penuturan lembut sang yeoja bersurai brunette di dekatnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ne~ Melayanimu." Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap Siwon yang tengah memandangnya tak percaya. Wajah tegasnya terlihat lucu, dengan alis yang terlihat mengernyit.

"Apa maksudmu?" Alis Siwon terlihat semakin mengernyit, mendapati yeoja di hadapannya terus saja mengumbar sebuah senyuman aneh.

Kyuhyun terlihat mengetukkan jari telunjuk ke dagunya. "Hm~ mari kita lalui hari ini bersama-sama! Harap kerjasamanya Choi Siwon-ssi."

"Aku masih tak…"

Sebelum Siwon sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, Kyuhyun menyelanya. "Oke, kita mulai darimana yaaa?"

"Eh..? Aku masih tak me—ng.."

Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah~ Ayo kita mandi!"

Ajakan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun kembali membuat Siwon terlonjak. "Mwo? Mandi?"

"Ne~ Aku akan memandikanmu Choi Siwon. Dan itu adalah tugas pertamaku hari ini!" Ujar Kyuhyun mantap. Membuat semburat merah menjalar begitu saja di wajah datar seorang Choi Siwon.

"MWO? Memandikanku?" Mata Siwon terlihat membulat.

"Ne, memandikanmu Siwon-ssi~"

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Dasar yeoja gila!" Merasa hanya membuang waktu berbicara dengan yeoja aneh di hadapannya, Siwon beranjak bangkit dari posisinya. Namun pergerakannya segera dihalau oleh tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus menerima pelayananku hari ini, Siwon-ssi." Manik onyx itu terlihat memandang penuh harap pada kedua bola obsidian milik Siwon, membuat dentuman jantung Siwon berdegup semakin kencang, disertai desiran darah yang mengalir semakin cepat. Cantik, ya satu kata itu mampu mendeskripsikan sesosok yeoja di hadapannya. Dengan mata bulat, hidung mancung, kulit putih, bibir sintal pink merekahnya. Dan jangan lupakan leher jenjang indahnya. Oh, benar-benar pahatan sempurna yang telah Tuhan ciptakan.

**DEG!**

Jantungnya berdegup cepat, refleks Siwon memegang dadanya. "Apa ini?" Tanyanya tanpa sadar.

"Eh…? Apanya apa?" Kali ini Kyuhyun yang terlihat mengernyitkan alisnya. Yeoja berparas cantik dengan kulit seputih susunya itu terlihat turut mengulurkan tangannya, ikut memegang dada Siwon. Membuat Siwon membulatkan matanya lebar.

"Whoaahh~ Apa itu? kenapa bergerak cepat sekali?"

Kyuhyun menyingkirkan (?) tangan Siwon yang menggenggam dadanya. Menggantikannya dengan menempelkan telinganya. Ia menyampirkan surai brunette terurainya ke telinga. Wangi yang menguar dari rambut indah itu begitu menusuk masuk ke dalam hidung namja yang terlihat mematung di tempatnya. Membuat degupan jantungnya semakin cepat dan cepat.

"Dum Dum Dum! Bunyi apa itu?" Yeoja dengan leher indah jenjangnya itu menatap wajah Siwon yang terlihat memerah sempurna. Dengan satu kali gerakan, Siwon mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan dekati aku! Yeoja anehh!" Wajah Siwon kian memerah sempurna, Sepertinya kesabaran dalam dirinya telah menguap. Iapun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Hey! Mau ke mana?" Kyuhyun kembali menghentikan langkah jenjang Siwon. Siwon sedikit mendecak sebal, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, memandang yeoja berdress putih selututnya itu tengah tersenyum manis terhadapanya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang benar-benar 'innocent'

**Deg!**

Dan lagi, dentuman jantung Siwon kembali berpacu hebat. Sepertinya hari ini jantungnya akan terus berolahraga~

Lama mereka terdiam dalam keheningan, saling menatap lembut satu sama lain. Memancarkan sebuah aura tak kasat mata, yang mungkin we can call it with "Love".

"Jadi kan mandinya?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuyarkan keheningan yang terjadi sepersekian menit lamanya.

"Eh..? Aku bisa mandi sendiri!" Siwon kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarnya.

**SRET!**

Dan kembali langkah Siwon terhenti. Kyuhyun, yeoja berparas cantik nan sempurna itu menggenggam lengan Siwon, menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Tolong biarkan aku melaksanakan tugas pertamaku Choi Siwon-ssi." Pinta Kyuhyun seraya menatap kedua obsidian Siwon penuh harap.

"Aish, sebenarnya kau itu siapa sih? Memangnya kau kira aku itu anak kecil, sampai kau ingin memandikanku?" Siwon mengacak surai hitamnya frustasi.

"Aku akan memberikanmu cinta untuk hari ini. Jadi, biarkan aku menjalani tugasku dengan baik."

"MWO?"

"Ayo!" tanpa mendengar sedikitpun jawaban Siwon, Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan namja berperawakan tinggi itu untuk segera melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi. Dengan satu kali gerakan, Kyuhyun berhasil mengangkat tubuh Choi Siwon.

"Ap—apa yang kau lakukan?" Ujar Siwon setengah berteriak. Hey, siapa yang tak kaget, jika tubuhmu diangkat dengan sangat mudahnya oleh seorang… yeoja?

"Melakukan tugasku tentu saja." Dengan langkah cepat, Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Siwon, masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Untuk kejadian yang akan terjadi setelahnya, silahkan bayangkan sendiri. ^^

.

.

"Ahh~ pelan-pelan! Bagian itu sensitive."

"Aihhh, jangan berani menyentuh bagian itu!"

"Asshh, menggosoknya bukan seperti itu!"

Ya seperti itulah suara riuh menggema yang terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi. Entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di dalam sana. Dan hari ini, hari pertama seorang Choi Siwon mengeluarkan banyak kalimat dari mulutnya. Hari pertama, namja berperawakan tinggi itu akan mengubah wajah datarnya. Dan hari pertamanya merasakan apa itu namanya... 'cinta'.

.

**~~(^_^)~~ One Day?**

Yeoja dengan apron biru yang membalut tubuhnya itu terlihat tengah menggoyangkan sebuah spatula di atas wajan. Tangannya terlihat sangat terampil memainkan sebuah spatula ditangannya. Dengan sangat mudahnya, ia membalik sebuah omelet yang dimasaknya. Membuat seorang namja dengan balutan seragam sekolah yang tengah duduk di depan meja makan itu membuka mulutnya lebar.

Merasa risih dengan keheningan, Siwon membuka suara. "Sebenarnya kau itu siapa sih?" Tanyanya yang sontak memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

Yeoja bersurai brunette itu terlihat tak sedikitpun merespon pertanyaan Siwon, ia masih sibuk pada aktivitasnya.

Siwon menghela nafas dalam. Sudah berkali-kali dia menanyakan siapa sebenarnya yeoja itu, namun tak pernah ada jawaban yang didapatnya. Benar-benar aneh.

"Heungs~ selesai!" Kyuhyun, yeoja berbalut apron biru itu terlihat mengukirkan senyuman, memandang bangga hasil karyanya.

"Setiap hari makan mie itu tak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Lanjutnya seraya meletakkan sepiring omelet ke atas meja makan.

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya. "Hey, darimana kau tahu setiap hari aku makan mie? Sebenarnya kau itu siapa?"

"Tak penting aku ini siapa~ Yang jelas hari ini, mari kita habiskan waktu bersama!" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya kembali mengukirkan senyuman indahnya.

"Hhhh~ terserahlah." Siwon menggedikkan bahunya sekilas. Sudah capek bertanya, eoh?

"Mau aku suapi?"

"Mwoo?"

Seorang Choi Siwon, namja dingin tanpa ekspresi, hari ini,hari Selasa tepat di pertengahan bulan Maret, akan menampilkan berbagai macam ekspresi setelahnya. Mata yang membulat, alis yang mengernyit dan berbagai macam ekspresi lain yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya. Sebelum hadirnya seorang yeoja cantik bernama …..'Cho Kyuhyun'

.

.

**~(^_^)~ One Day?**

Hiruk pikuk kendaraan pagi hari di kota Seoul terlihat belum terlalu ramai. Suasana jalanan yang terlihat lengang memberikan sedikit ketenangan bagi 2 orang manusia berbeda gender yang tengah asyik melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri trotoar jalan, menuju sebuah halte bis yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka melangkah saat ini.

Namja dengan dimple smile indah yang menghiasi wajahnya itu terlihat tersenyum penuh arti. Maniknya terus saja membidik seorang yeoja dengan balutan dress putih selutut di sebelahnya yang tengah memperhatikan jalan yang di lewati seraya menunjuk-nujuk kecil beberapa tempat yang dilihatnya. Sesekali yeoja itu terlihat menjentukkan jarinya ke dagunya, dan spontan menjentikkannya seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Siwon saat dirinya semakin merasa aneh pada tingkah Kyuhyun, sang yeoja.

"Eh..? Ah~ tidak ada." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan senyumannya.

"Kau seperti orang yang tak pernah melihat dunia." Ucapan Siwon sontak membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Aku memang tak pernah melihat dunia." Jawab Kyuhyun polos.

Ucapan yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun, sontak membuat Siwon lagi-lagi mengernyitkan alisnya. "Apa yang kau bilang barusan? Tak pernah melihat dunia?"

Kyuhyun terlihat memilin kecil ujung dress yang dikenakannya. "Eoh? Tidak, aku tak bilang seperti itu."Elaknya seraya menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya.

"Jelas-jelas aku mendengarnya."

"Mungkin kau salah dengar?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari wajah Siwon, kemudian kembali mengabsen satu persatu tempat yang dilaluinya.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin! Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab yeoja cantik itu santai tanpa sedikitpun memandang wajah Siwon.

"Aiisshh.. Mengapa kau itu menyebalkan sekali, eoh?" Namja dengan balutan seragam SMAnya itu terlihat kembali mengacak surai hitamnya. Ucapan Siwon sontak membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya. "Menyebalkan?" Tanyanya dengan alis mengernyit.

"Ne! menyebalkan!"

"Oh~" Jawaban singkat yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun semakin membuat Siwon mendecak kesal.

"Tck~ Untuk apa pula kau mengikutiku? Aku mau ke sekolah!"

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu, mengapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Karena tugasku adalah menemanimu satu hari penuh! Dan aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi." Senyuman 3 jari terukir di bibir sintal Kyuhyun, membuat Siwon menghembuskan nafas dalam.

"Aneh!"

Kyuhyun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru jalan. Pandangan manik indahnya terhenti kala melihat sepasang manusia berbeda gender terlihat tengah bergandengan tangan menyusuri trotoar jalan beberapa meter di depannya. Langkah kaki putih jenjangnya terhenti, membuat Siwon ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Siwon seraya menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah fokus menatap sesuatu di hadapannya. Siwon mengernyitkan keningnya. Maniknyapun turut mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?"

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Kyuhyun bertanya pada Siwon, membuat Siwon semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa sih? Yang mana?"

Jari telunjuk Kyuhyun terjulur, mengarahkan pada sepasang muda-mudi berbalut seragam sekolah yang tengah berjalan seraya menautkan jemari mereka.

"Oh~ Mereka itu sepasang kekasih, jadi wajar kalo berpegangan tangan seperti itu."

Mendengar penuturan Siwon, Kyuhyun menolehkan wajah ke arahnya. "Sepasang kekasih?"

"Ne, kekasih. Kau tak tahu apa itu kekasih?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Tck, sebenarnya kau itu makhluk dari mana? Masa kekasih saja tidak tahu?"

"Apa itu kekasih?" Kyuhyun menjentukkan jari telunjuk pada bibir sintalnya.

"Kekasih itu seseorang yang mencintaimu, yang selalu ada di sisimu, menjadi sandaran hidupmu. Memberimu perhatian dan segalanya yang kau butuhkan." Jelas Siwon panjang lebar, membuat Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda paham.

"Apa sepasang kekasih harus bergandengan tangan seperti itu?"

"Aisshh, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Sudahlah, aku mau berangkat ke sekolah, bisa telat nanti." Siwon melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Tunggu!"

Dan lagi-lagi, langkah Siwon terhenti. Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya penuh arti.

"Apa lagi?"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan bergandengan tangan denganmu." Ujarnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati tubuh namja berperawakan tinggi itu, kemudian melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada lengan kanan Siwon, membuat Siwon membulatkan matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Siwon menggeliat kecil, mencoba melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah menempel di lengannya.

"Bukankah kita sepasang kekasih?"

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu? Teman saja bukan, bagaimana bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih?" ucapan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terhenyak. Lama ia terdiam, hingga sebuah ide melintas di otaknya. Iapun menjentikkan jarinya.

"Kalau begitu, untuk satu hari ini, jadilah kekasihku!"

**CUP!**

**.**

**.**

**TBC **

**Apa layak untuk dilanjut? Itu terserah readers yaaa ^^ ini ff chapter wonkyu pertama cherry ^^ sebenernya sih lebih suka bikin OneShoot, biar cepet kelar, tapi lagi nyoba-nyoba aja bikin ff chapter ^^ ini ff bener-bener absurd pake banget. Pada belum tahu kan siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya? Kalo mau tahu, silahkan review ff absurd ini yooo~ *modus* **

**Oke deh, segitu aja cuap2nya^^ **

**Gamsahamnida, **

**^cherry^**

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Day?**

**Cast : **

**# Choi Siwon**

**# Cho Kyuhyun**

**# Shim Changmin**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun adalah milik saya! Bukan milik mantannya, bukan milik pacarnya, bukan milik siapa-siapa, hanya milik saya! Bolehlah saya berbagi sedikit sama Siwon, Kkkk~ #dilempar baskom#**

**Warning : GS (as always) / Typo(s) / aneh / gaje / gak nyambung parah / dan masih banyak lagi kejelekan-kejelekan lainnya. **

**Summary : "Aku hanyalah sebuah bintang, yang turut menangis saat melihatmu menangis. Aku hanya ingin memberikan apa yang kau inginkan. Aku tak hanya ingin menjadi bintang, tapi aku ingin pula menjadi matahari. Agar selama 24 jam penuh, aku dapat terus melihatmu dari atas langit. Choi Siwon, aku hanya sebuah bintang yang mencintaimu." A story about Wonkyu/GS**

**.**

**.**

"Bukankah kita sepasang kekasih?"

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu? Teman saja bukan, bagaimana bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih?" ucapan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terhenyak. Lama ia terdiam, hingga sebuah ide melintas di otaknya. Iapun menjentikkan jarinya.

"Kalau begitu, untuk satu hari ini, jadilah kekasihku!"

**CUP!**

**.**

**~ The Second Chapter is up!~**

**.**

**.**

Namja berpostur tinggi semampai dengan balutan seragam SMA'a itu terhenyak. Waktu terasa berhenti berputar saat ini. Dentuman jantung yang sebelumnya mengalun teratur, kini serasa berhenti melakukan pergerakannya. Begitupun darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh namja berlesung pipi tersebut, seolah berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya.

Sepertinya darah yang terhenti itu bergumul peuh pada wajahnya. Terlihat dengan sangat jelas bagaimana semburat kemerahan menjalar menghiasi wajah tampannya. Satu kecupan istimewa berhasil didaratkan Kyuhyun, yeoja cantik dengan balutan dress putih selututnya itu tepat di bibirnya.

Ya, hanya satu kecupan, dan terjadi hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik lamanya. Namun siapa sangka, sebuah kecupan ringan itu benar-benar mampu membuat otak seorang Choi Siwon yang cerdas, berotasi dengan begitu hebatnya?

"Bagaimana Wonnie?" Suara lembut itu mengalun merdu, membuat bulu roma halus milik Siwon berdiri tegak setelahnya.

Siwon menatap tak percaya yeoja di hadapannya. Otaknya masih belum mampu mencerna betul apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

"Hey…?" Yeoja dengan kulit seputih susunya itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke depan wajah Siwon, membuat Siwon sedikit terlonjak.

"Eh…?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau tak mendengarku, eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan alis yang mengernyit.

"Ti—tidak ada." Jawab Siwon sedikit terbata. Sedikit menghela nafas dalam untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang melandanya.

"Lalu, kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Eh..? Eumm, tidak. Aisshh, sudahlah aku mau ke sekolah! Nanti bisa ketinggalan bis jika terus meladeni pertanyaanmu." Namja dengan bibir joker indahnya itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, menyusuri trotoar jalan menuju halte bis. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terlihat menarik salah satu sudut bibir sintalnya, kemudian terkekeh kecil.

"Hey! Tunggu aku!"

.

.

"Aku tak menyangka, menjadi sepasang kekasih itu menyenangkan ya?" Suara lembut yeoja bersurai brunette sedikit ikalnya itu mengalun lembut, membuat Siwon semakin tak dapat menahan degupan jantungnya yang berdetak dengan begitu hebatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini mereka tengah duduk berdampingan di dalam sebuah bis dengan tubuh yang saling tertaut.

Yaph, Kyuhyun terlihat tak mau melepaskan lilitan tangannya pada lengan Siwon, membuat Siwon sedikit merasa risih, karena banyaknya pasang mata di dalam bis yang melihatnya. Sudah berulang kali Siwon meminta Kyuhyun untuk melepaskan tangannya, namun tak sedikitpun Kyuhyun mendengarnya. Malah membuatnya semakin mengeratkan tautan tangannya pada lengan kekar sedikit berisi milik Siwon. Membuat Siwon harus berulang kali menghela nafas dalam, menghadapi tingkah yeoja aneh yang bahkan baru dikenalnya.

"Tck, apa kau tak malu? Semua orang memperhatikan kita!" Bisik Siwon pada Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun semakin dan semakin mengeratkan rengkuhan tangannya.

"Untuk apa malu? Bukankah kita sepasang kekasih, eoh?" Jawab Kyuhyun santai sembari menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Siwon.

"Mwo? Sejak kapan kita menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Sejak tadi pagi."

"Apa maksudmu? Bahkan aku saja tak sedikitpun menjawab ajakanmu."

Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat kepalanya yang disenderkan pada bahu Siwon. "Tanpa kau jawabpun aku sudah tau pasti jawabannya." Ucapnya penuh percaya diri.

Siwon terlihat kembali mengerutkan keningnya. "Mwo? Kau ini percaya diri sekali." Balas Siwon seraya mendecak kecil. Membuat Kyuhyun mengukirkan senyuman indahnya. Kembali ia senderkan kepalanya pada bahu Siwon. "Aku memang percaya diri, karena aku itu kekasihmu."

"Hah, terserah apa katamu."

Bis yang melaju dengan kecepatan standar, membuat beberapa orang di dalamnya mendecak kesal. Banyak di antara mereka yang terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya, bahkan melihat ke arah jam tangan masing-masing berulang kali. Sedikit peluh membasahi pelipis beberapa di antaranya.

Rasa takut akan keterlambatan melakukan aktivitas di pagi hari ini, membuat mereka merasakan gugup yang amat kentara. Ya, rakyat Korea sangat terkenal dengan kedisiplinan yang tinggi. Wajar saja jika banyak di antara mereka merasakan gugup yang teramat sangat, bahkan jika hanya terlambat 5 menit. Bagi mereka, waktu adalah hal yang sangat berharga. Lain halnya dengan sepasang insan yang tengah duduk berdampingan, masih di tempat yang sama.

Sang yeoja terlihat memejamkan mata indahnya dengan kepala yang tersender pada bahu sang namja. Sedangkan sang namja? Sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya semaksimal mungkin untuk mengatasi getaran-getaran kecil yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Kali ini adalah kali pertama ia bersentuhan dengan seorang yeoja. Hari ini adalah hari pertama bibirnya dikecup oleh seorang yeoja. Dan hari ini, adalah hari pertama dirinya berubah menjadi sosok yang berbeda.

"Kau mengantuk, eoh?" Tanya Siwon seraya menggerakkan kecil bahunya, membuat kepala sang yeoja yang tengah bersender di atasnya sedikit terangkat.

"Eh..?"

"Mengapa tak memperhatikan jalan seperti yang tadi kau lakukan? Sepertinya tadi kau terlihat sangat antusias?"

"Entahlah."

"Hmm."

"Aku tak tahu kenapa, bersender di bahumu membuatku merasakan beribu-ribu kali kenyamanan. Aku…aku ingin terus bersandar di bahumu."

**DEG!**

Dan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam satu hari ini, Kyuhyun, yeoja cantik dengan surai brunette ikal terurainya itu telah berhasil membuat jantung seorang Choi Siwon berolahraga tanpa henti. Lidahnya serasa kelu, tatapan tajam manik elangnya begitu intens memandang sesosok yeoja indah di sampingnya.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu? Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" Kyuhyun sedikit meraba wajahnya. Merasa aneh dengan tatapan Siwon yang memandangnya dengan sangat….intens?

Siwon sedikit terlonjak kaget. "Eh..? Tidak…"

"Apakah aku cantik hari ini, Wonnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya menggenggam jemari Siwon. Menyalurkan beberapa volt tegangan listrik tak kasat mata pada tubuh namja dengan dimple indahnya itu.

"Mwo? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

Kyuhyun beranjak menggerakkan tubuhnya, semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Siwon. "Jawab saja, apa aku cantik hari ini, Wonnie?" fiuh, dan sekali lagi, Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah berhasil membuat seorang Choi Siwon, namja datar tanpa ekspresi itu merubah rotasi perilakunya.

"I—iya." Jawab Siwon refleks, menghasilkan senyuman bahagia terpatri jelas di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan siratan manik yang berbinar indah.

"Eh…? tadi kau memanggilku apa? Wonnie?"

"Ah~ aku rasa nama itu cocok untukmu. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan nama itu?"

"Andwae! Namaku Choi Siwon! Bukan Wonnie!"

"Tapi kan hanya nama panggilan, Wonnie~."

"Andwae!"

"Wonnie~"

"Aishhh, mengapa kau itu menyebalkan sekali, eoh?" Siwon mengacak surai hitamnya. Membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

"Kenapa tertawa? Ini bahkan tidak lucu!" Bibir joker namja dengan balutan seragam sekolahnya itu terlihat mengerucut kesal. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin membuka mulutnya lebar –tertawa terbahak-bahak-.

"Hahaha~ Kau itu lucu Wonnie~ Apa kau tak menyadari itu?" Kali ini pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan dada. "Hah! Terserah!"

Kyuhyun kembali menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon. "Aku tak pernah menyangka, seorang Choi Siwon yang selama ini selalu aku lihat menangis, mempunyai ekspresi lucu seperti ini. Tetaplah seperti ini, aku menyukai dirimu yang seperti ini. "

Ucapan yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun, sontak membuat Siwon membulatkan matanya. Melihatnya? Menangis? Hey, bukankah selama ini Siwon selalu menangis di tengah malam? Sendiri? Mengapa yeoja itu bisa tahu?

"Da—darimana kau tahu aku sering menangis?" Tanya Siwon menggebu, terang saja, nampaknya yeoja di sebelahnya ini mengetahui semua perihal tentangnya.

"Karena aku…. Sering memperhatikanmu." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Memperhatikanku? Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?"

"Aku adalah bintangmu." Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan lilitan tangannya pada lengan Siwon, membuat arah pandang mata namja dengan senyuman menawannya itu tertuju padanya.

"Bintangku? Aishh, mengapa kau ini aneh sekali, sih?"

"…" Tak ada jawaban, hanya suara beberapa orang yang sedang berbincang di dalam bis yang terdengar jelas. Kembali, Siwon menghela nafas dalam. "hhhhh" Lagi-lagi pertanyaannya layaknya sebuah angin lewat.

.

.

**~(^_^)~ One Day?**

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar nyaring, melingkupi suasana pagi di lingkungan luar sekolah 'Sapphire Blue' Senior High School –tempat Siwon menimba ilmu. Waktu sudah tepat berhenti di angka 7. Bel sekolah telah nyaring terdengar, bahkan hingga ke luar lingkungan. Beberapa siswa berbondong-bondong berpacu dengan waktu, masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah.

Seorang namja berpostur tubuh tinggi tegap terlihat tengah menggenggam erat jemari lentik seorang yeoja di sebelahnya. Mereka berlari menyusuri jalan setapak, seolah mengejar waktu yang tersisa untuk dapat melewati gerbang sekolah. Surai yeoja dengan balutan dress putih selututnya itu terlihat berkibar indah, dengan senyuman yang terukir jelas di wajahnya, sungguh membuatnya nampak bagaikan seorang….'malaikat'.

"Hosshh… hossshh.." Deru nafas yang teramat sangat kentara terdengar jelas, membuat Kyuhyun, yeoja dengan surai brunette terurainya itu menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Akhirnya sampai juga." Ucap Siwon dengan nafas yang masih tersengal seraya mengelap lembut peluh yang telah berhasil membanjiri wajahnya. Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman indah. Saat ini mereka sudah berada tepat di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Ayo!" Ajak Siwon seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Hendak mengajaknya masuk ke dalam sekolah. Namun tak ada sedikitpun respon yang diberikan yeoja dengan leher putih jenjangnya itu.

"Eh…?" Alis Siwon mengernyit kala melihat Kyuhyun yang masih diam mematung ditempatnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu di sini, Wonnie~" Ucap Kyuhyun lembut sembari melepaskan genggaman tangan Siwon.

"Mwo?"

"Aku bukan siswa di sekolah ini, Wonnie.. Tak mungkin diijinkan masuk. Kau masuklah! Aku akan menunggumu di sini." Senyuman indah terukir jelas di bibir pink merekah Kyuhyun.

"Tapi…"

"Hey! Anak muda! Mau masuk, atau diam saja di situ!" Suara melengking milik seorang petugas penjaga sekolah, menginterupsi perbincangan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya menoleh sekilas, kemudian kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Sudah mulai khawatir, eoh?

"Kau tenanglah~Aku tak akan kemana-mana. Aku akan menunggumu di sini. Masuklah! Nanti kau terlambat ikut pelajaran!" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon agar segera masuk melewati gerbang.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Hmm~"

"Jaga dirimu! Jangan pergi sebelum aku datang, Arraseo!" Titah Siwon yang langsung saja dibalas lagi dengan anggukan tanda setuju dari Kyuhyun.

"Eum~ Choi Siwon, Hwaiting!"

Kyuhyun melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke atas, mengisyaratkan sebuah semangat pada Siwon yang tengah tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ne, Hwaiting." Jawabnya lembut. Perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah. Namun langkahnya terhenti kala mendengar kembali suara indah yang mengalun di belakangnya.

"Wonnie~." Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati sosok Siwon yang telah berjarak beberapa meter di hadapannya. Siwon menolehkan wajahnya. "Peluhmu harus dibersihkan terlebih dahulu. Kau mau belajar dengan keringat yang masih mengalir seperti ini, eoh?" dengan jemari lembutnya, Kyuhyun menghapus jejak-jejak peluh yang mengalir membanjiri pelipis namja berlesung pipi itu.

Siwon kembali terhenyak, tiap sentuhan yang diberikan Kyuhyun selalu terasa lembut baginya. Dan rasanya sangaaaattt…. Nyaman. Seperti seorang ibu yang benar-benar sangat perhatian pada buah hatinya. Cinta, satu kata yang tak pernah didapatkannya, satu kata yang selalu dipanjatkan dalam setiap do'anya, kini terkabul dengan hadirnya sosok yeoja cantik di hadapannya. Baru kali ini ia benar-benar merasakan perasaan yang sangaaattt… hangat.

"Nah, sudah! Cha, masuk sana. Hushh!" Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya. "Saranghae~."

Mendengar ucapan frontal seperti itu, sontak membuat aliran darah dalam tubuh namja berdimple smile indah itu melaju dengan sangat cepatnya. Ia merutuki keadaannya saat ini dengan sedikit mendecak. Sebelum ia melanjutkan langkahnya, dengan segera ia melayangkan sebuah senyuman hangat sebagai balasan dari ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Sudah mau menerimanya, eoh?

.

.

**~~(^_^)~~ One Day?**

Dengan tergesa Siwon berlari, menyusuri koridor sekolah, menaiki beberapa anak tangga. Bahkan dengan menggunakan kaki jenjangnya, ia mampu melewati beberapa anak tangga dalam satu kali melangkah. Nafasnya sedikit memburu kala dirinya hampir sampai ke kelasnya.

Dengan wajah yang tertunduk, ia memasuki kelas. Membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, guna mengucapkan isyarat permohonan maaf kepada Gurunya yang tengah mengajar di kelasnya saat ini. Setelah berhasil duduk di kursinya, Siwon mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari dalam tasnya. Saat hendak mengeluarkannya, tak sengaja ia menemukan suatu kantung plastic putih berisi sebuah kotak makan di dalamnya.

'Apa ini?' Batinnya seraya mengeluarkan plastik tersebut.

Senyuman indah terlukis jelas di wajahnya, kala melihat sebuah kotak bekal makan siang berwarna biru. Dengan menggebu, ia buka kotak makan tersebut. Bibir jokernya mengukirkan sebuah senyuman indah kala melihat sebuah omelet yang telah tertata rapi di dalamnya. Dengan berbagai hiasan sayuran dan saus yang mirip dengan bentuk wajah manusia yang tengah merekahkan senyuman.

'Ini pasti ulahnya.' Terkanya mantap tanpa sedikitpun menghilangkan senyuman dari bibirnya.

Sebuah kertas kecil terselip di bawah tempat makannya.

'**Choi SIwon—ssi , aku buatkan bekal ini khusus untukmu! Makanlah! Aku sengaja memasukkan beberapa sayuran di dalamnya, karena selama ini kau tak pernah memakan sayur! Iya kan? Kkk~ Kau harus habiskan bekalnya, ne? hwaiting!'**

Siwon terkekeh kecil saat melihat tulisan di atas sebuah kertas kecil di genggamannya.

'Kapan kau meletakkan bekal ini? Haah, kau itu selalu saja membuat jantungku berdetak kencang, lama-lama aku bisa jantungan jika seperti ini terus' Kembali ia membatin.

Saat ia hendak memasukkan kembali bekal yang telah disiapkan Kyuhyun di dalam tasnya, seseorang datang dengan nafas yang juga menggebu. Menginterupsi kegiatan belajar yang tengah terjadi.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Mianhae sonsaeng~ saya terlambat." Namja yang masih terbalut jaket birunya itu terlihat membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah berapa kali kau datang terlamabat, eoh Shim Changmin—ssi?"

"Mianhae~"

"Ya sudah, cepat duduk di kursimu!"

Namja dengan bibir tipis indahnya itu melangkahkan kakinya, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi yang memang telah menjadi tempat duduknya –di samping Siwon. Nafasnya masih terlihat sedikit tersengal. Ia sedikit menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, melihat Siwon yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Terlambat lagi, eoh?" Tanya Siwon yang sontak saja membuat Changmin mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Hey, seorang Choi Siwon? Namja pintar berwajah datar yang bahkan tak pernah perduli akan lingkungan di sekitarnya, bertanya padanya? Bahkan sudah 4 bulan belakangan ini mereka duduk bersebelahan, namun tak pernah sekalipun Siwon menyapanya. Dan sekarang?

"Eh..? Ah iyaa.. Seperti biasa." Changmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, yang hanya dibalas senyuman indah dari Siwon, membuat Changmin semakin mengerutkan alisnya.

'Apa dia salah makan? Keracunan? Aku rasa seperti itu' Batin Changmin.

.

.

"Tadi di luar sekolah, aku melihat ada seorang yeoja cantik dengan dress putihnya sedang berdiri di depan gerbang." Ucap Changmin sembari menorehkan beberapa kalimat di atas buku tulisnya. Menyalin apa yang sedang ditulis sang guru di papan tulis.

Goresan tinta Siwon pada kertas putihnya terhenti. "Lalu?" Tanyanya seraya menatap Changmin yang sedang serius menatap papan tulis. Percakapan pertama yang penuh arti.

"Dia sedang bersama seorang namja tinggi di sana. Heuuh, pacaran kok di depan gerbang sekolah?" Jawab Changmin santai, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang tengah dibubuhinya dengan kalimat-kalimat hangul.

Siwon menggenggam pulpennya kasar. Yeoja? Dengan dress putih? Sedang bersama seorang namja? Sontak namja dengan postur tinggi tegapnya itu memukul kasar meja di hadapannya. membuat beberapa pasang mata di dalam kelas mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari papan tulis menjadi ke arahnya. Tak terkecuali Changmin dan Guru Lee yang sedang menulis di papan tulis.

"Choi Siwon! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya sang guru dengan tingkat oktav luar biasa tinggi.

Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan guru paruh baya tersebut, Siwon melangkahkan kakinya. Kakinya yang terlampau sangat jenjang, mempermudah dirinya mempercepat langkahnya ke luar kelas, membuat banyak pasang mata di dalam kelas sedikit terhenyak melihat perubahan luar biasa hebatnya pada diri seorang Siwon, Choi Siwon. Menatap tak percaya, seorang Choi Siwon, yang irit dalam bersuara, dan tak pernah melakukan hal aneh, kini berani menggebrak (?) meja dan pergi keluar kelas begitu saja?

'Salah minum obat mungkin' batin para siswa bersamaan.

.

.

Suara derap langkah kasar melingkupi koridor sekolah. Dengan tangan yang terkepal, Siwon menyusuri jalan dengan langkah yang di hentakkan.

"Namja? Siapa? Berani-beraninya mengganggu Kyuhyunku!" Geramnya seraya mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Hey, kyuhyunku? Apa itu tandanyaaa….?

Saat sudah sampai di depan gerbang, ia meminta sang petugas penjaga sekolah untuk membukakannya, yang tentu saja langsung ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Aku mohon, bukakan gerbangnya!" Pintanya sekali lagi pada seorang namja paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Hey, ini jam pelajaran anak muda! Kau tidak boleh keluar sekolah pada jam pelajaran seperti ini.!"

"Aaahh! Persetan!"

Siwon segera melesatkan tubuhnya, naik ke atas pagar sekolah yang menjulang tinggi.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Diam saja kau Pak Tua!" seorang Choi Siwon, yang tak pernah membentak siapapun sebelumnya,kini dengan sangat kasar membentak seorang petugas penjaga sekolah? Hingga menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'Pak Tua?' Hey, sepertinya Kyuhyun telah membawa perubahan luar biasa hebat pada dirinya? Dalam jangka waktu secepat ini? Benar-benar hebat kau Cho Kyuhyun.

**TAP!**

Berhasil, Siwon berhasil melewati gerbang sekolah yang menjulang dengan begitu tinggi. Dengan segera ia edarkan pandangan matanya.

**DEG!**

Pandangan matanya terhenti pada satu titik di seberang jalan. Iapun kembali mengepalkan jemari tangannya, hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya terlihat memutih. Gigitan kasar ia lakukan pada bibir bawahnya.

"KURANG AJAARR!"

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/n : Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyuhyun? Mengapa Siwon menjadi sekesal itu? Siapa sosok namja tinggi yang sedang bersamanya? Ada yang bisa nebak? Oke, apakah saya terlalu cepat update ep-ep ini? **

**Saya benar-benar sedang galau saat ini, setelah nonton nyanyian para oppars 'Club No. 1' di SS 5 Seoul kemarin. OMG! KYUHYUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN! Apa yang kamu lakukaaaannnn? Eerrrrr, jantung saya kaya mau copot pas liatnya! Arrgghh.. mengesalkan.. Apa ada juga yang udah liat? Gimana menurut kalian? **

**Dan juga itu, abang ikan ama abang monyettt.. kenapa di tattoo? Aihh, kemana jiwa baby unyu kalian yang dulu? Saya juga gak liat moment Wonkyu (T_T) apa ada yang liat? Kalo ada, tlong kirim linknya ke saya *ngarep* *oke abaikan saja uneg-uneg saya***

**Gimana chapter ini? dapet feel ga? Alurnya lambat ya? Sebenernya ini ff oneshoot, sya kembangin aja jad chapter, ya nyoba-nyoba aja ^^ gaje kan? Aneh kan? Ya maklum aja, wong yg nulis jg aneh ^^ kk~ Saya lagi kesel soalnya pas ngetik ini. daripada mantengin TL twitter yg bikin galau, lbih baik ngelanjutin nih ep-ep. Biarpun peminatnya sedikit, masih mau lanjut gak readers? Cherry tunggu jawabannya ya ^^ kkkk~**

**Balesan review : **

**FiWonKyu0201 : **wahahahha, alien? Ya, semacam itulah~ kkkkk~ Kyu? Umurnya? Nanti juga dijelasin ^^ gak mungkin 13 deh kayanya :p kkk~ makasih reviewnya ^

**SazzukeeWKS : **aamiin ^^ semoga selamanya yaa ^^ doakan aja si author yang baik hati itu untuk membuatnya seperi itu ^^ *laahh?* kkk~ gomawo reviewnya

**Choihyun93 : **malaikat bukan yaa? Jawab ga yaa? Udah aku kasih cluenya ^^ d summary juga ada ^^ kkk~ oke ini udah lanjut , makasih smangatnya ^^

**Guest : **makasih dear ^^ ini udah lanjut ^^

**Lea : **oke, ini udah lanjut ^^ mkasih reviewnya ^^

**Guest : **oke, ini udah lanjut ^^ thanks

**Anin arlurnerz : **wakakaka~ mianhae anin ^^ aku sih pengen bikin rate M, tapi gak bisaaa m(-_-)m. panas dingin, kejang kejang ^^ hahahhah.. makasih reviewnya ^^

**Shin SiHyun : **whoaahh kamu yang absen terus di ep-ep wonkyu ku yaa ^^ kkk~ gomawo yaaa^^ iya nih lagi nyoba bikin chapter, biarpun gaje kaya gini ^^ kkk~ ah ya? ga cocok yaa? Abisnya aku bosen deh bikin anak kuliahan melulu u,u pngen nyoba bikin school life, ya walaupun aku jga bukan anak sekolahan lagi ^^ kkk~ oke ini udah lanjut yaa ~ makasih ya reviewnyaa ^^ sneng bacanyaa ^^

**Amanda wu : **hahaha, jawabannya udah aku kasih di summary ^^ makasih udah review, ne ^^

**Clouds06 : **hahha, iyaa setuju ^^ lagipula hari2nya bakal menyenangkan kok ^^ kkk~ makasih udah review ^^

**Ratnasparkyu : **iya ngegemesin ,kaya aku yaa ? *eehh? Abaikan ^^ makasih udah penasaran , nih udah lanjut ^^

**PrincessKyuPabbo : **wakakakka, bagian sensitivenyaa? Kenapa yaa? Hayo kenapaaa? *loohh* pikirin aja coba deh sendiri, kenapa yaaaa? Kkkk~ whoaaaahhh, aku suka gaya lo! Kenapa bisa bener tebakannya? Whoaahh, fikirannya sama nih? Pasaran ya ceritanya? Kkkk~ makasih udah review ^^

**Shin min hyo : **whooaahhh,, jinjja? Gak ngegombal kan? *eehh? Kkk~ makasih yaa, makasih bangett, aduuhh jadi terbang sayaa ^^ kkkk~ apaan seh? Makasih reviewnyaa ^^

**Kayla Wonkyu : **hahahha, evil? Ett dah, jahat amat Kay? Kkkk~ wkkwkw, kyaa gitu gak yaa jalan ceritanyaaa? Wkkwkwk, tunggu aja yaa lanjutannya, sesuai mood cherry ajaa ^^ kkkk~ makasih reviewnya kayla ^^

**Santkyu : **okkeee dehh, ini udah lanjut, satu hari aja apa selamanyaa yaaa? Kkk~ kita lihat saja nanti ^^ kkkk~ makasih udah penasaraann ^^ makasih reviewnya juga ^^

**Evil kyu : **menyakitkan? Ya mungkin karena aku memang suka menyakiti para cast ^^ kkkk~ makasih reviewnyaaa ^^

**Sellinandrew : **yoooo, reviewerku yg dulu namanya choi kyu hae? Iyaa bukan? Kkk~ haha, udah di jawab pertanyaannya tuuh, kissnya di bibir … jadi mau sayaa ^^ kkkk~hahah, tau tuh dya, doanya nanggung siihh? Kkkk~ makasih reviewnyaaa^^

**Sparkyu : **siaaappp! Asal pada review, pasti aku lanjut ^^ kkkk~ makasih reviewnyaa^^

**Anata Cho : **ini udah sangat sangat Asaaappp ^^ kkkk~ makasih reviewnya ^^

**Miss park : **ini si arti1337 bukan yaa? *ehhh, sok tau saya* oke makasih reviewnyaa ^^

**Jmhyewon : **whooaahhh, makasihh yaaa ^^ aku jadi terhura ^^ ini udah lanjut yaaa ^^ asap pulaaa ^^ kkkk~ ini chapter panjang gak? Aku lagi males nulis sebenernya, ^^ kkkk~ whoaahh, tebakannya hebat,, yang mana yaaa? Ayoo makanya terus baca n review yaaa ^^

**Rika heryanty : **okee , ini udah lanjut ya, makasih reviewnya ^^

**Reni soediyo : **oke ini udah lanjut ^^ makasih yaaa reviewnya ^^

**Oke oke readers ^^ makasih reviewnyaa, cherry cau dulu yaa ^^ mau jewerin kyuhyun! Kkk~**

**Gamsahamnida, **

**^Cherry^**


End file.
